sotrfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiger and Dragon meet
Tiger and Dragon meet of Veluriyam capital for Wandering cultivators was a idea Jiang Chen had to find the gold among sand. There were huge amounts of wandering cultivators but most of them were either weak, dishonest or simply not of quality that would be worth any time however there were sure to be gold among sand just like Emperor Peerless. ' The plans of Jiang Chen' Jiang Chen had a very good plan for this meet to attract the eyes of wandering cultivators. There would be treasure appraisal to help others get to know their unknown treasures or simply seek out fame or wealth with their treasures if they so wanted aswell as offers for these to be bought. There would be an auction with treasures of similar value as sky rank herbs and lastly one of his Pinecrane pills would be sold here aswell. Ending the entire meet with the chance to meet and speak with an actual Empyrean cultivator from the legendary island "Myriad abyss island" where Huang'er (real name Yan Qinghuang) originated from. In actuality it would be Jiang Chen holding this while either hiding his identity or simply claim that he were relaying the message from his senior (as he claimed to be from there himself) because his senior didnt like the attention or to waste his time. As fate had it there would actually come a cultivator from the island however he was there to forcibly take Huang'er back now as she had been cured of her disease and the deal between her family (aswell as this senior) and another family way above them was that Huang'er would become the cultivation cauldron of one their geniuses once she reached a certain degree. Due to the old deal and new threats that they would attack Veluriyam if she didnt come "home" she had no choice but to leave Jiang Chen but not before she made some threats of her own such as if Jiang Chen or anyone else was hurt she would immidietly kill herself which would definitly end with the extiction of her sect as they would fail to uphold their promise to one of the leading powers of the Island aswell as making Jiang Chen promise he would not go there before he reached atleast Great Emperor. Assassination attempt on Jiang Chen Emperor Peerless also helped Jiang Chen get a huge group of wandering cultivators to attent to the "Tiger and Dragon meet" Which would help Veluriyam Capital to become even more famous and strive to beat down Pillfire city, Pillfire was mostly more known due to its open doors, Wandering cultivators, sect members all flocked to Pillfire city to buy pills, attend to meets, festivals, auctions something which was non existant in Veluriyam Capital before this meet. Out of the 6 wandering titans (a group of well known wandering great emperors, not to be misstaken as a group of friends but simply a group in name) a total of 4 attented to this meet with Peerless included. They mostly attended due to the rumour that Jiang Chen would sell Pinecrane pills, the chance to meet a senior from the legendary "Myriad Abyss Island" (which in actually was a plot from Jiang Chen, it would be him doing the teaching and answering questions) aswell as rumor's that there would be a Pill academy built in Valuriyam Capital where wandering cultivators would have a majority of the spots this was something completly unheard of as most would never want outsiderings especially wandering cultivators with unknown afflictiation inside their city and even less teaching them their own dao. During this meet Emperor Shura, Emperor Vastsea together with 3 other great emperors from Pillfire city would attempt to assassinate Jiang Chen, having found them out in time due to the heavy alertness and huge amount of Goldbiter rats. Jiang Chen quickly invited over a dozen wandering great emperors with the offer of a great deal. This was to help Jiang Chen with one task, much to the dismay of the great emperors Jiang Chen would not tell them the exact information before they agreed but assured them that the reward would be a Pinecrane pill aswell as that the favor would be here in Valuriyam Capital and not something along the line of assassination of another great emperor in his own home a few of the Great Emperors hastily agreed to help to find out that it would happen right now in less than a few hours and that they would have to fight roughly 3-5 Great Emperors, Emperor Peerless greatly helped Jiang Chen to win the trust of these wandering cultivators and quite a few of them agreed to it. All of it ended quite fast as Emperor Vastsea would betray Emperor Shura, mainly due to seeing just how far the latter had sunken over time. Aswell as that 2 of the Great Emperors included in this attack were actually wandering cultivators who only helped cause they owed a favor to Emperor Pillzenith seeing that their choice was death or to join Jiang Chen they choose to become followers after the latter had told them they wouldnt be treated as slaves and would instead be on the same level as Emperor Peerless. Before Shura was a great man in the eyes of Vastsea, however this time Emperor Shura had even gone as far as to promise Emperor Pillzenith that the 2 of them together with help from Pillfire would actually go and assassinate Jiang Chen, that had finally crossed the line of Emperor Vastsea and the more he started to view Shura not as a close friend/old brother but more from a neutral view he realised just how wrong he had been in following this complete idiot and then contacted the group of Jiang Chen with information regarding this group of assassins. They then continued as nothing had happened after the death of Emperor Shura and the 2 wandering brothers joined Sacred Peafowl Mountain under Jiang Chen.